Create A Cat
by FrostClaw
Summary: Please submit cats for my story, a few more positions may be added soon, so watch for updates!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people! I need cats, please leave a review with your category, name, and IF you have one a description. That's only IF you have a personal preference for what they look like. If you don't care I'll do it. Credit will be given for ideas, and the actual story will be posted separately. If you need anymore information, PM me? Thanks! I will message you with more details if I pick you, so you can have the final say. Not all of these are major characters, some have small parts, which I will message you about if you are picked, I know it's a lot of cats, and I have some back ups, I just wanted your interaction! If anyone thinks I'm relying WAY to much on you guys, tell me and I'll reply. I plan on filling some of these spots myself, unless they all are filled. Thanks for your help in advance, good luck, and I hope you are all pleased with the outcome!

ThunderClan:

1.) Available (Leader)

2.) Available (Elder)

3.)Available (Deputy)

ShadowClan:  
1.) Available (Kit)

2.) Available (Medicine Cat)

RiverClan:

1.) Available (Warrior)

WindClan:

1.) Available (Apprentice)

Rouge:

1.) Available

Thank you in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Those responses came in fast! Thanks for all who reviewed, obviously I can't use them all, also a few NEW positions have been opened! So feel free to resubmit for those!** Cloudy- The NighmareQueen** please check your inbox. To** Hazel-Icestar of Sun-Thorn Clan**, I would love to make ChillKit into the ThunderClan deputy, if you would accept, I would have PM'd you, but that option was not available. Obviously ChillKit would not be a kit, so if you accept and have a preferred name, leave one. Also, if you do not accept, let me know.

ThunderClan:

1.) Available (Leader) (I am still considering previous entries! They are not out of the running yet! This goes for all non taken or offer pending positions)

2.) Possibly Available (Elder) Offer Pending

3.) Available (Deputy)

4.) GingerHeart (Medicine Cat) Creation of Tsuki6047

ShadowClan:  
1.) LeafKit (Kit) Creation of Warriors Rox My Sox Take note I have also excepted the parents!

2.) Possibly Available (Medicine Cat)

3.) Possibly Available (Offer Pending) (Kit)

RiverClan:  
1.) Available (Warrior)

WindClan:

1.) BlazingPaw (Apprentice) Creation of an Anonymous reviewer known by Ashclaw10

Rouge:

1.) Snow Creation of yukicole02

Thank you in advance! No more SC kits please! By the way the RiverClan and WindClan right now are VERY small roles, so if you don't want that, don't leave suggestions for them. The main is one of my own creations, but these are still needed roles!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay Coudy! LOL, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, almost done! Bahhh! Just the Leader and Deputy of ThunderClan! SO CLOSE! Sorry about doing the RC warrior, but the two who reviewed wanted it be main, and it is a VERY small role. Maybe I can use yours in another story!

ThunderClan:  
1.) Available (Leader)

2.) SpeckledCloud (Elder) Creation of Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

3.) Available (Deputy)

4.) GingerHeart (Medicine Cat) Creation of Tsuki6047

ShadowClan:

1.) LeafKit (Kit) Creation of Warriors Rox My Sox

2.) TansyFeather (Medicine Cat) Creation of Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

3.) SmokeyKit (Kit) Creation of CLoudy-TheNightMareQueen

RiverClan:

1.) PebbleFur (Warrior) My own creation

WindClan:

1.) BlazingPaw (Apprentice) Creation of an Anonymous reviewer know by AshClaw10

Rouge:

1.) Snow Creation of yukicole02

Thanks in advance!


	4. Chapter 4

BAHHHHHH! That is my new signature noise I guess. BAH! I know a lot of these are by Cloudy and Tsuki, I don't have personal favoritism towards them, I just LOVE their cats! OH MY STARCLAN I'M READY TO START!

ThunderClan:

1.) SecretStar (Leader) Creation of Tsuki6047 (Sent over PM)

2.) SpeckledCloud (Elder) Creation of Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

3.) SilverFeather (Deputy) Creation of yukicole02

4.) CoalTail (Warrior/ SilverFeather's mate) Creation of yukicole02

5.) WillowPaw (Apprentice/ SilverFeather&CoalTail's kit) Creation of yukicole02

6.) GingerHeart (Medicine Cat) Creation of Tsuki6047

7.) ThistleClaw (Warrior) Creation of Tsuki6047 (Sent over PM)

8.) SunHeart (Warrior) Creation of Tsuki6047 (Sent over PM)

9.) SandFlower (Warrior) Creation of Tsuki6047 (Sent over PM)

10.) GoldenPaw (Apprentice) Creation of Tsuki6047 (Sent over PM)

ShadowClan:

1.) LeafKit (Kit) Creation of Warriors Rox My Sox

2.) TansyFeather (Medicine Cat) creation of Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

3.) SmokeyKit (Kit) Creation of Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

RiverClan:

1.) PebbleFur (Warrior) My own creation

WindClan:

1.) BlazingPaw (Apprentice) Creation of Anonymous reviewer known by AshClaw10

Rouge:

1.) Snow Creation of yukicole02

BAH! I yelled at my dog to run like an airplane today... yup.


End file.
